


A Little Wish

by 3seconds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Season/Series 04, happy feels, watson baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seconds/pseuds/3seconds
Summary: My 2nd take on Baby Watson's arrival. A while back, I wrote a thing (Despite the Cold and the Dark) about Baby Watson's arrival. And, well, sometimes we all just need a do-over. Is there any rule that says you can't write a fix-it for your own fic? Plus, Mary wasn't happy about what I did to her in my other story, and she's an ex-assassin with a terrifying skill set, so...





	

"Drive faster."

It was already happening too fast. Sherlock recalculated the route. They weren't going to make it.

A moment later, John reached the same conclusion. "Pull over."

Sherlock steered the car off the road. The instant the car came to a stop, John jumped out, then leaned back in, helping Mary shift sideways on the rear seat.

"You're doing fine. Next contraction, big push, yeah?"

"Can't. My back..." Mary panted, "...need something ...to lean against."

"Sherlock!" John called. Sherlock pocketed his phone and jogged back from where he'd paced a few meters away to ring for an ambulance.

"Get in. Brace Mary's shoulders."

"Me?"

"You'd rather catch?" John cocked an eyebrow and gestured in the vicinity of Mary's knees.

Sherlock got in behind Mary, lifting her shoulders to rest against his chest. Mary gratefully clutched his hand, then screamed and nearly broke his fingers as the next contraction hit.

A few minutes later John gently handed a bundled up jumper containing the newborn into Mary's arms. Sherlock stared over her shoulder at the baby's fuzz covered head, mesmerized.

John nudged Mary, "Tell him her name." Mary turned her head and murmured softly next to Sherlock's ear.

"Wish Watson." Sherlock's brow furled as he repeated the name. "It's a bit, erm..."  He broke off, thinking better of what he was about to say. 

"Told you he'd hate it." Mary gave John a pointed look, then turned toward Sherlock, "but John insisted."

"I don't hate it." He rearranged his features and continued on doggedly, "Names are merely a convenience of language. They only draw significance from our associations-"

John cut him off with an amused smile, "Maybe it would help if I spelled it out."

Sherlock was now doubly confused and getting annoyed. "Spell it?!? It's four letters. I'm not an idiot, John."

John's smile widened. "It's W-y-s-s-h, Genius. We had to add the 'y' to make it work, of course."

William Sherlock Scott Holmes went wide-eyed and utterly still, gaze falling back on the infant cradled in Mary's arms. They named their daughter after him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That other story is an angst bomb that's (...thankfully? ...hopefully?) been canon blasted by the recent series 4 clips, trailers and news announcements. Series 4 looks to be very dark, so I wanted to share this little idea, even though technically it's already canon blasted too. Because my own little wish is that along with the lovely dark angst and mystery and plot twists, series 4 will have a few happy, hopeful moments too.


End file.
